


Shake the Glitter off your Clothes

by three_days_late



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, black out drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France, England, and Spain wake up in a honeymoon suite in Las Vegas with no recollection of what happened the night before and one Prussia short. Now they must piece together what happened, one country at time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake the Glitter off your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote quite a while ago for a fic exchange on livejournal, but I don't think anything every came of it so it's just been sitting around in my files gathering dust. I've been doing a bit of summer file cleaning and decided that since it wasn't terrible, it was time to let it see the light of day.

 

France was surrounded by beautiful people in a beautiful setting, being fed the most wonderful chocolates he had ever tasted by a mostly-naked Belgium with a mostly-naked Seychelles on his left, a mostly-naked Ukraine on his right, and both Italies in his lap. Just as he was starting to think life couldn't get any better, England walked in with a tray full of delectable French desserts wearing that deliciously skimpy waiter-outfit. The Italies moved out of the way so he could establish himself as France's center attention.

A light pink dusted England's cheeks as he hesitantly offered one of the treats to France, " _W-would you care to try some? I got them from your house, just for you,"_ he said, in perfect French.

_If this is a dream,_ _never let it end_.

Fate is a cruel mistress, however, and just before France got to sample some of England's tasty treats, he was awakened by an ungodly loud snore.

He bolted upright as if under attack and immediately regretted it. Cradling his aching head, France carefully surveyed the room.

He was in a hotel room, a very nice hotel room. Probably the honeymoon suite of a very nice hotel, if the heart-shaped king size bed he was currently falling off of and the matching hot tub on the other side of the room were any sign. The sheets from the bed were spread out around him on the ground, suggesting that he had at least fallen asleep on the bed. The snoring indicated that he had indeed taken someone to bed, and the ring on his finger suggested, well, the same thing the honeymoon suite did. _Merde_.

France had definitely gotten drunk last night, that much was obvious by the fact he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was boarding a plane in Paris for Ottawa to visit Canada for the weekend, and then…nothing. Oh god, he hadn't accidentally _married_ one of the boy's citizens again had he?

He stood up as quick as his hangover would comfortably allow, took comfort in the fact he was at least still wearing pants, and cautiously crawled across the bed to where the snores were coming from only to choke back a gasp upon finding an England lying there in peaceful slumber. A half naked England. A half naked England wearing a matching ring.

Merde didn't even begin to cover it.

Panicking slightly, France backed away from England until his back hit the nightstand, rattling his phone. He picked it up as quietly as he could as to not disturb England and put off, at least for a few more hours, the impending storm that would descend upon him when he finally wakes up.

Then the phone rang.

Without really thinking it through, France leapt to the floor and answered it, whispering a harsh, " _Allo?_ " into it as he did so.

" _Buenos Dias_ ," a sleepy voice answered, " _How's your morning going?_ "

"Spain? Where are you?"

" _I am not as sure about that as I would like to be. The last thing I remember was getting on a plane in Paris with you._ "

Ah yes, Spain was with him. Well that explained the hangover; they had obviously gone drinking at some point. But if that was the case, where was he now?

" _Where are you anyway? I don't see you anywhere._ "

"I'm in a hotel room, though I must confess, I'm not sure where."

" _A hotel room?_ " Spain's voice perked up, " _What are their names?_ "

"Well, there's really only one…"

" _Her name. Or his name. Or are they a they?"_

"This is a little awkward to say…"

" _Don't tell me you forgot her name! Or his name. Or their name. France, I'm surprised! Waking up not knowing what country you're in is one thing, but not even knowing your partner's name? I misjudged you."_

"It's not that! I know his name! It's, well, it's kind of…"

" _What did you wake up next to England or something?"_

"…"

"…"

"…Maybe."

" _Maybe what?"_

"Maybe I woke up next to England…or something."

A beat of silence, then a shout of " _WHAAAAT!?_ " rang through the air as the bedroom door burst open revealing Spain, thankfully (or maybe not so thankfully) fully clothed, in pretty much the same outfit France remembered seeing him in the day before, a pair of dark jeans and a button-up red shirt.

" _You slept with England!?_ " he shouted into his phone while looking at France.

France paused for a moment before shouting, "You were here the whole time!?"

Spain paused as well and took in the situation. "I guess I was."

Two well aimed pillows were chucked in their direction. "Would you wankers _please_ shut the hell up? Some of us are still trying to sleep here!"

The two of them shut their mouths instantly as England muttered a "Thank you" and rolled over again and went back to sleep.

They waited with bated breath, but just as they were convinced England had actually fallen back asleep, he shot up again and stared at them wide-eyed.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bedroom!?"

"Bedroom?" Spain asked, "I thought we were in a hotel room."

"A ho- a hotel room?" he looked around panicking, and France prayed that somehow, someway he wouldn't notice the ring on his finger. Fate was not on France's side this morning, as that was the very next thing he noticed. And then he noticed the matching ring France was wearing, and promptly passed out.

"What did you guys do last night?" Spain asked, sounding just as confused as France felt.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

* * *

France and Spain were sitting in the main part of the suite on one of the couches trying to figure out just what had happened the night before.

"I remember waiting for a plane heading to Canada," France said, "And I vaguely meeting you at the airport, and we may have started drinking there and something about Prussia being there too, but after that…"

"Yeah, after that, nothing," Spain sighed and looked around the room, "I don't remember how England got here…or where Prussia is …or for that matter, where we are. Where are we?"

France shook his head just as someone pounded on the door.

"Room service!" a far too cheerful voice called.

"…Did you order any room service?" France asked.

"No, I don't think so," Spain paused and thought about it for a moment, "We might have ordered something last night and forgotten about it?"

France didn't question that logic and went to answer the door.

"Good morning!" a smiling America shouted as soon as the door was open, causing France and Spain to wince, as he wheeled in a room service cart full of food, "Or afternoon really, since y'all slept in till 3! Hahaha!" He stopped and surveyed the room, "Where's England? Still sleeping huh?"

France and Spain just stared. "Why are you here?" France eventually asked.

America pouted, "That's not very nice, considering you woke me up at 3 this morning and made me come all the way to Las Vegas just to marry you and England. You're lucky I was already in Nevada or I never would have made it in time."

"Oh, so we're in Vegas," Spain concluded, "That's one mystery solved!"

"One mystery solved, a whole slew of others just unearthed," France groaned as he sat back down on the couch and cradled his head, "Why would you marry England and I?"

"Because you asked me to, dude," America answered casually as he helped himself to some of the sandwiches on the cart. Spain excitedly stood up and joined him. "You both sounded a bit wasted, but I was just glad you guys finally _did_ something so I just went with it."

"This is the worst…"

"How so?" Spain asked, confusion clear on his face, "You've liked England since forever, so shouldn't you be happy that you're married to him now?"

"It must have slipped your mind, _mon ami_ , but he doesn't feel the same about me."

"You sure?" America piped in, "He did agree to marry you after all."

"While he was drunk," France waved his hand in the air without looking up, "That doesn't count."

"It counts for something."

" _Non_ , it doesn't. Not the way I want it to," France sighed and looked up, grabbing a sandwich from the cart as he did so, "Nothing else happened it seems, so we can just annul it later."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," three heads turned to where England had just emerged from the bedroom, fresh from a shower and fully dressed. "It's must be a miracle, but you managed to keep your perverted froggy hands to yourself after tricking me into…this."

"Oh c'mon England," America laughed, "You seemed pretty eager about it last night, if you know what I mean."

"Belt up, America!"

"First things first," Spain interjected, "we really should find out where Prussia is."

"He's probably just in the next room or something," England waved it off.

"Actually," America paused and thought about it, "I'm not sure where Prussia is. He showed up on the plane with you three, but I didn't see him again after we left the airport."

"Great, now we've got a missing Prussia loose on the world," England sighed as he walked over to the others and grabbed a sandwich as well, "Brilliant."

"I'm a bit curious how you even managed to join our adventure, Rosbif," France asked.

England shot him a glare before turning to face the nearby window, "I'm not all that sure myself. Last thing I remember was Australia challenging me to a drinking contest while I was visiting him. After that, it's all a blank."

"Well that doesn't make much sense," America shook his head, "Your flight came in from Tokyo."

A moment of silence encased the room before the other three erupted in, "What the hell were we doing in Japan!?"

"I don't know! You just called me and made me meet you in Vegas 'cause you wanted to get married! It was far too early to start questioning things!"

"Clearly," France sighed and rubbed his temples, "It seems a trip to Japan is in order if we wish to solve this mystery."

"Quite," England agreed, "Right after we get this farce of a marriage annulled."

"After all the trouble I went to get you married, you just want to end it after only a few hours?" America pouted, "We really must be in Vegas."

"As much as I agree with you for once, _Angleterre_ , I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we found Prussia as quickly as possible and that would require a trip to Japan."

"America said he got off the plane here," England crossed his arms and glared, "He's probably in town somewhere. I say we end the marriage first and just look for him here."

"Knowing Prussia he is not even on this continent anymore," France crossed his arms as well, "I'm not all that certain when he joined our little adventure either, so retracing our steps to figure out when we picked you and him up would be the best course of action."

"I agree with France!" Spain and America voted.

"And what makes you think you get a say in what we're doing!?"

"Hey, I came with you too," Spain protested, "it's only fair that I retrace steps with you!"

"I wasn't talking to you," England pointed right at America, "I was talking to you."

America pouted and tossed another sandwich in his mouth.

"We can always get divorced when we find out what happened," France reasoned, "It won't matter what country we're in, and I suppose there are worse things than staying married to you for a few more hours."

England thought about it for a few more moments before sighing in resignation.

"When's the next flight out of here?"

* * *

Japan did not look happy to see the three of them when they eventually landed, but he did his best to hide it as he attempted to explain what happened the night before at the airport bar.

"It is mostly a blur," he started as England ordered a drink and Spain eyed a pretty girl at the other end of the bar. France elbowed him in the ribs and his attention snapped back to Japan's story.

"I got a call sometime last night from England-san telling me that France-san, Spain-san, and Prussia-san were already here and that you would be joining us momentarily. Even with the short notice I was determined to play the good host and find the three of you, but, well…"

"Might as well just spit it out," England said as he twirled his drink, "Stalling isn't doing any of us much good."

"I found Prussia-san, France-san, and Spain-san in a karaoke bar. Prussia-san was singing…something, although I am not sure if it was in German or any real language, and France-san and Spain-san were-"

"You know," Spain interrupted as he spun on his bar stool, "no disrespect, but this'll go by faster if you just drop all the '-sans.'"

"But-"

"Agreed," England slammed his now empty drink on the counter, "There's no need to be so polite with just the three of us, and the sooner you finish your story the sooner we can get on to more important matters. N-not that you're not important Japan, but, uh…"

"What my little Rosbif is trying to say is that we somehow ended up married last night, and can't do anything about it until we found out what happened. Isn't that right _mon cher_?" he added with a wink just to see England's face turn a delicious shade of red.

"Oh, I did not realize you went through with it," Japan bowed as best as he could in his sitting position, "Forgive me for not congratulating you two earlier."

France chuckled as England's face went an even deeper shade of red, "Th-there's nothing to congratulate, as we will be ending it in a matter of hours. And do you mean to tell me you already knew what we were going to do, _and didn't stop us_?"

"I am sorry to hear that," and he did genuinely look sorry, "As for your question, perhaps I should finish my story."

"Sans the '-sans' please," Spain reminded him.

Japan nodded "By the time I had arrived at the karaoke bar, Prussia-s – _Prussia_ was singing, I suppose, but the three of them had already trashed the room and scared away all of the employees and other customers. And, well…"

* * *

_"F-France-san! Spain-san! Prussia-san!" Japan ineffectually shouted, "I must ask that you cease whatever rampage you are on at once!"_

" _Oh lighten up Japan!" Prussia laughed as he spun the microphone around by its cord, "We're jus' having some fun at your house! You should feel honored to be graced by my awesome!" he lost his grip on the microphone causing it to fly through a window._

" _Complaints have been called in from not only this location, but three other establishments on the other side of the street! Please calm yourselves down!"_

" _Shhhh," France pulled Japan down so he was sitting in his lap on the couch, "You just need to relax, non? Why don't you have fun with us, Japan?"_

" _Yeah!" Spain jumped up from his nearby position on the couch only to quickly lose his balance and fall back down again, "We'll have so much fun if you're with usssss."_

" _I really must decline-"_

" _Boo, no fun!" Prussia yelled as he jumped on the couch as well, "You're gonna join us and you're gonna like it!"_

" _I would but-"_

" _Wha' the hell is all this?!" England shouted as he appeared in the doorway._

" _E-England-san!"_

" _So you did show up," France tightened his arms around Japan._

" _O' course I did! Ya sounded all torn up on the phone I thought…" he clenched his fists and looked away, "Well, it doesn' matter wha' I thought I suppose, seeing as you're all comfy there with Japan 'n all."_

" _What did you think?" France asked, loosening his grip on Japan who took the chance to slip away from him and to the other side of the room._

" _Bollocks, like you care wha' I'm thinking! You've made that quite clear already!"_

_France's eyes widened at that. Spain jumped in with, "But but, but I wanna know what you're thinking!"_

" _Yeah," Prussia demanded, "Tell us what you're thinking!"_

" _I was thinking…" he looked right at France before staring back at the wall, "I was thinking you actually/i_ meant _iit this time, but clearly I was wrong if you're just so easily going to dish say it to Japan as well!" he turned to leave, but France sprung up from his seat and held on to his wrist._

" _England, I didn't tell Japan anything," England glanced at him over his shoulder but didn't speak, "I only feel that way about you."_

" _Well you sure don't act like it!"_

" _How can I when you make it so obvious that you'll turn me down if I try?"_

_England's eyes widened and he looked away, cheeks tinting red, "I wouldn't…it's possible I might…not turn you down…"_

" _This is boring!" Prussia shouted, "Just make out already!"_

" _Make out! Make out! Make out!" Spain started chanting._

" _Why you-" England's justified tirade was interrupted by France's lips on his._

" _What can I do to prove it to you?" France asked when he pulled away._

_He paused for a few moments, "Marry me."_

" _Marry you?"_

" _Yes, right here, right now, say you'll marry me."_

" _Done. Japan where's the nearest chapel?"_

" _I am afraid there are not many of those here…"_

" _Forget it then let's go to Vegas," Prussia suggested as he stood up._

" _Vegas?"_

" _Yeah, Las Vegas! Jus' call America up and have him marry you there so Spain and I can go rob a casino."_

" _I like that idea!" Spain stood up as well. England pulled out his phone as the four of them left._

* * *

"A-Are you telling me this," England shoved his ring-bearing ring finger in Japan's face, "was _my_ idea?"

"It would seem that way," he calmly replied.

England slammed his head against the bar.

"But how did we get to Japan in the first place?" Spain asked.

Japan shook his head and remained silent. France leaned back against the bar as England pulled out his phone.

"Might as well give Australia a call and see what went on down there," he muttered as he placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Australia, I was just – Oh, yes, I'm good… Wh-what would give you that idea?! Well, my personal life is none of your business, and anyway – W-well nothing happened…Why the hell did America call you?! Never mind, it doesn't matter. Can you tell me how I ended up in Japan last night…? Sh-shut up! Can you help me or not…? I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I suppose since it's helpful this time, I won't complain, just don't do it again… Well thank you anyway. Sorry about all this… Wh-what the hell is that supposed to mean…!? You're impossible… Yes, I suppose I'll see you later," he hung up the phone and turned to see three different stages of confused on his companions' faces.

"What was that all about?" France eventually asked.

"According to Australia, after I got pissed I received a phone call from you. Shortly after I phoned Japan and got myself on a flight. Australia, for some reason, recorded the phone call and he's sending it to me," his phone beeped, "right now."

England pushed a few more buttons to get his phone on speaker and played the sound clip.

" _What the hell do you want?"_

" _Ah, Angleterre, how are you on this fine evening?"_

"I called you?" France asked.

"It would seem that way, so stop interrupting so we can hear why!"

" _I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now frog, so if you would just kindly piss off that'd be fantastic."_

" _Why so down, my little Rosbif? Australia didn't ditch you already did he?"_

" _H-how the hell do you know where I am!?"_

" _A gentleman never reveals his secrets. You sound lonely…"_

" _You're stalling!"_ Prussia shouted in the background.

_"Yeah!"_ Spain agreed, _"Stalling! Stalling! Stalling!"_

" _What the hell are they going on about now?"_

" _The reason I called you was to tell you I love you, and that I've loved since forever ago, but apparently I'm not doing it at a quick enough pace."_

" _So just hurry up and tell me already stupid frog!"_

" _Very well; England I love you. I've loved you since forever ago."_

" _See that wasn't so hard, wait what?"_

" _I know you heard me, just break my heart already so I can get on with my life."_

" _I…uh…but…"_

"… _England?"_

" _I…might possibly…be in love with you as well…"_

"… _That's not a rejection."_

" _No, I should think not."_

" _Are you being serious?"_

" _Are/i_ you i _being serious?"_

" _Of course I am! We just left Austria right now. Meet us in Japan."_

" _Japan? Why?"_

" _Because that's where we're going next and I want to do this face to face! Adieu!"_

The recording stopped there. A good five minutes of silence followed before Spain broke it.

"See France? It wasn't so hard to tell England how you felt after all!"

France slammed his hand over his friend's mouth, "We were both very drunk and said things we didn't mean," He turned to look at England, "Isn't that right?"

"What?" England snapped back to earth at France's question, "Yes, yes of course. We were drunk and all that."

Japan cleared his throat, "It seems that you were in Austria last night as well. If you still want to retrace your steps perhaps that should be your next stop?"

"Yeah," Spain nodded, "Maybe Austria knows what happened to Prussia."

* * *

"I certainly _don't_ know what happened to Prussia," was the first thing out of Hungary's mouth when they found her at Austria's house, "whatever it is, I hope it was painful," she glared at no one in particular and shook her fist.

France winced, fearful for his friend's safety, wherever he was. "I take it you had a rough night?"

She snorted and leaned back against the couch, "I suppose I should thank you for getting that idiot off my hands for me…even if you blew up the garden in the process."

Spain, at least, had the modesty to look somewhat apologetic, "So about last night…"

"Yes indeed," she put her elbows on her knees and leaned forward to smirk at France and England, "I heard you two finally tied the knot last night?"

England's cheeks went pink and his eyes automatically went to one of Austria's paintings, "H-How did you find out about that?"

"Japan told me," Hungary's smirk intensified, "I'm so glad you two did something and-"

"It'll only be for a few more hours," France interrupted, "Isn't that right Angleterre?"

"Yeah…" England was still facing the painting, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"Anyway," Spain clapped his hands together to get Hungary's attention, "We were here last night right? What were we doing?"

"Being a nuisance in an attempt to drive away a bigger nuisance," Austria stated as he entered the room and took a seat next to Hungary, sipping out of the teacup he had with him, "Speaking of, why isn't Prussia with you?"

Spain scratched the back of his neck, "About that…"

"We lost him," France supplied, "And so we are retracing our steps to try and find him; however there seems to be a gap somewhere between Canada and Japan. Care to fill us in?"

"I suppose if you must know," he placed his cup on the table, "We asked you to come here before you left Paris to get rid of Prussia."

"What was he doing here in the first place?" Spain asked.

"If you must know…"

* * *

_"Prussia," Hungary smiled, murderous intent clear in her eyes, "What are you_ still _doing here?"_

" _Jus' thought you and Specs could use some of my awesome presence to make this date of yours more bearable."_

" _It was going along just_ perfectly _before you showed up," she spat out, knuckles turning white as she clutched the table, "Why can't you just go home?!"_

" _Pft, why would I wanna do that?" he picked up his half full drink and drained it, "You guys clearly need me more than West 'n Italy do."_

" _Prussia," Austria asked, "How much did you drink tonight?"_

" _Kesesese, don't worry about me Specs, I can hold my liquor!"_

" _Clearly," Hungary sighed and turned her much softer gaze towards Austria, "When are France and Spain going to get here to take him away?"_

" _I just called them. They probably won't be here for a few more-"_

" _Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" they heard Spain shout from the front of the restaurant, "Is anyone there?"_

"… _minutes," Austria sighed as he stood up to make sure Spain and France didn't touch anyone while they were here._

_Meanwhile, Hungary continued glaring at Prussia, "Why are you always doing this?"_

" _Being awesome?" Prussia turned his glass upside to figure out why there was no beer in it, "I was just born that way. It's something I can't help."_

" _I meant why are you always causing trouble for everyone around you? I know you don't like being alone-"_

" _What are you going on about?" he slammed his glass against the table, "I love being alone! There is nothing more awesome than me, myself, and I!"_

" _Yes, that's exactly why you insisted on tagging along with Austria and me tonight," she rolled her eyes, "You're not as complicated as you think you are."_

" _Psh, whaddya you know?" He rested his chin on the table and played with his glass, "Nothing. You don't know nothing 'bout me…"_

" _I know more about you then I'd like to admit."_

" _Nu-uh."_

_Hungary sighed, "I know you're upset that Germany's spending more time with Italy-"_

" _He can do whatever the fuck he wants," Prussia stopped moving the glass and turned to glare at her, "I don't need him. I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly fine on my own."_

" _Prussia…" but whatever she was about to say was cut off by France and Spain's entrance._

" _Prussia if you were going to go out drinking you should have called us first!" Spain shouted, "Creating memories you can't possible remember the next day is more fun with friends!"_

" _I don't need you," Prussia pouted and turned to face the wall, "I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly happy by my awesome self!"_

" _Oh dear, it's worse than I thought," France grabbed Prussia and, with some difficulty, tossed him over his shoulder, "C'mon, let's go blow up some vegetables. That always makes you feel better."_

" _Stay away from my garden!" Austria scolded as the trio left the restaurant._

" _We make no promises!" Spain giggled as they left._

_Austria groaned as he sat back down. At least they could be alone now, and that was worth a few vegetables._

* * *

"So," Spain started after the story ended, "Where's Prussia?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Austria scoffed as he motioned towards the door, "But you won't find him hanging around here."

* * *

Without any better leads, Spain, England, and France search Austria's destroyed garden for clues to Prussia's whereabouts.

"He's not here either," Spain plopped down on the ground, "I'm out of ideas."

"He's probably back in Vegas. I told you we never should have left," England glared at France.

"He's not in Vegas," France responded, "I can't say for certain why, but I know he's not in Vegas."

"What, did the blown up vegetable patch jog your memories?"

"No, not really."

"They jogged mine," Spain volunteered, "Actually, my memories have been sort of coming back every since we heard the phone call…"

"And you were planning on telling us, _when_?" England yelled.

"I didn't think they were that important…do you want to hear them?"

"It would be ever so helpful if you could tell us your recollections of last night before while we're running around the world, trying to find out what happened last night," the sarcasm came off of England in waves.

"I didn't know you wanted to hear them so bad. You should have said something sooner," Spain smiled obliviously at him.

France took the initiative and held England back as he lunged for Spain's head.

* * *

_"Do you guys think I'm lonely?" Prussia asked as Spain put another firecracker inside one of Austria's eggplants._

" _Yes," his friends answered simultaneously._

" _You guys suck."_

" _We know," France patted him on the shoulder, "If it makes you feel better, you're lonely by your own creation."_

" _Don't confuse me with you," Prussia slurred as he poked him in the chest._

" _Whatever are you talking about?"_

" _You've been pining after England for centuries and still haven't done anything about it."_

" _Other than groping him," Spain added as he put a firecracker inside a pepper, "But you grope us too, so that doesn't count."_

" _I fail to see what that has to do with-"_

" _Just make a move already!" Prussia threw his hands up in the air, "You say I'm lonely, but you're one to talk. You run around pretending everything's hunky dory while secretly pining after the guy who hates your guts."_

" _And you wonder why I've never made a move."_

" _I say you go for it," Spain suggested as he stepped back and watched the pepper explode, "Just let him reject you and get on with your life."_

" _Non. Not unless you two do it too."_

" _But France," Prussia whined, "I'm not in love with England."_

" _Neither am I," Spain joined in, "Do we have to?"_

" _Not to England, just…to someone. So we can stop being lonely."_

_This made Spain laugh, "I live next to you and Portugal. Romano comes to visit me every Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. His brother comes on Wednesdays. I am not lonely."_

" _Well…Prussia still has to then."_

" _I'm not-"_

" _Yes you are," Spain and France said._

" _We're your best friends," France stated as he ran a hand through his hair, "We know you've been lonely since Germany and Italy got together._

" _You should get a cooler boyfriend," suggested Spain, "Haven't you taken a liking to, uh…what's his face…America but not America…"_

" _Canada," Prussia supplied as he looked up at the sky, "He is kinda cute…"_

" _I'll confess my love to England if you confess your love to Canada," France smiled at him, "Deal?"_

" _Deal," Prussia pulled out his phone, "Make the call."_

* * *

"But I really don't see how that's going to help us," Spain concluded.

England's eyes were intensely focused on the ground while France just stared at Spain, his disbelief written all over his face, "How about this for a theory: since I held up my end of the bargain and we were already in North America, he went to Canada's house to hold up his end."

"That would make sense, yeah," he kept smiling. France rubbed his temple.

"What do you think?" he turned to ask England, who didn't react. "Angleterre?"

"…You really did mean it, didn't you?" he looked up, straight into France's eyes.

"Mean what?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Prussia is the one who suggested Vegas right? It's possible he snuck on a flight to Canada while we were…distracted with other matters."

"There's only one way to find out," France pulled out his phone and dialed Canada's number.

" _Hello?_ " and exhausted sounding Canada asked after three rings.

"Hello Canada, how are you this morning?"

" _A bit tired, France. How are you?_ "

"Quite well thank you for asking. We seemed to have misplaced a Prussia last night. Have you found one in your neighborhood recently?"

" _As a matter of fact, one showed up early this morning going on about me being his true love…_ "

"Ah yes, they can do that sometimes when provoked by certain special-someones. I do hope you let it down gently?"

" _Actually, I decided to keep it,_ " France stared at his phone for a bit as he computed just what he had heard.

"…You're keeping it?"

" _Yes, he's not so bad once sober and, well…_ " France knew he wouldn't out right say it, but the fact that Prussia (hopefully, France mentally crossed his fingers) knew Canada's name was one of the boy's weak spots.

"If you're happy with your Prussia I am happy for you. Call me if you get tired of him and we'll come pick him up."

" _Thank you, and congratulations on your marriage. America told me about it."_

"Did he tell you it probably won't be for much longer?"

" _I figured I would get it in when I could. I've been waiting my whole life for you two to finally tie the knot, so excuse me for being elated about it, no matter how temporary it is._ "

"Well now that we've found Prussia, Angleterre and I were just on our way to end this."

"Don't just decide things for yourself," England pouted.

The world descended into a stunned silence.

"You've been making that decision since the beginning," Spain reminded him, "haven't you?"

"Y-yes, well," England coughed and looked at the ground, hand automatically playing with the ring on his finger, "We could try out this married thing…just for a little while. Not because I like you or like me or anything, just for…reasons."

"Political reasons? But don't your and France's bosses need to sign off on-"

"I'll agree to it," France interrupted as he hung up the phone, completely forgetting Canada was still at the other end, "if you admit that you actually do love me."

England snapped his mouth shut and gave him the deadliest glare he could muster.

"England, I'll freely admit that I do love you," he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I just want to make sure you can do the same."

"I…" England clutched at the front of France's shirt and steeled himself before looking into his eyes, "I…love you too, I guess."

"That's all I needed to hear," France closed the distance between them and kissed England, who eagerly returned the sentiment.

Spain smiled at them for a moment, completely lost in their own world. He looked up at the sky and laughed.

"What a crazy trip it's been…"


End file.
